The christmas gifts
by RyuNoTsume99
Summary: Christmas is comming...madoka is going to invite all bladers that she knows on her christmas party


Me: i'm gonna put my character, yuriko, again in this story

Ryuga: that girl is freaking me out

Yuriko: you bet, dragon breath

* * *

It was winter in metal city, bladers are battling in the snow and others buy stuffs for christmas, madoka is inviting all the bladers to her christmas party.

Madoka, ginga and kenta are busy cooking and preparing for the party before 7 O'clock

* * *

Outside, the snow is falling, ryuga was walking from the shop buying some instant noodle, his whole body was covered in snow,

**Better put my coat on, damn! It's cold today**

****On his way, he spotted yuriko and her dog, kuro, were walking around giving an invitation,

" ryuga! Here! Take this invitation, madoka is going to throe a christmas party in her house tonight at 7, you better come!"

" ok then, i 'll take ryuto then, thanks for reminding me "

" oh yeah, don't forget to bring present!"

Yuriko leave with kuro and give tsubasa and yuu who was just getting some ice cream

Ryuga stepped in his apartment and opened the door

Ryuto was wrapping a present, nari, their female german shepherd dog, was helping too

" ryuto, we're going on madoka's christmas party tonight,"

" i know..i was walking with nari when yuriko give me the invitation and i rushed to buy some present"

Ryuga was wrapping his presents, ryuto was ironing his coat

-7:08 P.M-

" c'mon bro! We're late!"

They finally reached the B-pit, the legendary bladers are there, chatting and eating

Madoka was still busy in the kitchen for the main course for dinner, ginga helps kenta on the christmas tree, masamune and his gang have just reached from America two days ago, dunamis and the other legendary bladers are also here

Kuro was talking with hokuto,( yes, kuro can talk too..)

Yuriko spotted the two brothers and let them in

" ryuga, what took you so long"

" sorry, we're wrapping presents for today"

They're eating and chatting when madoka appeared with a big chicken

" whoa, that's a big chicken"

The bladers enjoyed the chicken, except for hokuto, kuro and nira, they really enjoyed it

Dinner is over, the bladers just have to wait for 12 o'clock for the presents

Ryuga takes yuriko outside for a while, they reached the beypark, the park was covered with snow, they seat on the bench

" it's boring here..."

A snowball hit ryuga

" seriously, if you hit me one more time.."

* smack*

" you're on!"

Ryuga started chasing yuriko around, they played snowball battle, they also make a snowman, yuriko makes a bird out of a snow, while ryuga makes a small dragon, they continued chasing around, throwing snow

They sat on the bench for a while, it was tiring

Yuriko was blushing And ryuga noticed her

" why are you blushing?"

" heh? What? Blushing? Why should i be blushing?"

There was a moment of silence

" you know...kenta told me that you have feelings on me..."

" well...i think so..well..yes.."

Both of them blushed

" so..that means you like me?"

" yes.."

All of sudden, ryuga kissed yuriko, he was hugging her tightly, yuriko feel his heart beating, he was a bit warm too

Ryuga release slowly, yuriko was shocked

" so..kenta was right...you do have feelings for me.."

" i don't care what kenta or anyone says, i only want you, and i will never leave you..."

Yuriko kissed him back!, it was one romantic moment they had never feel before

Yuriko realised it was almost 12, they rushed back to the B-pit

" bro, where have you been..it's almost 2 hours..."

They're just in time for the presents

Ginga got pegasus doll from madoka, madoka gets a love shaped pillow from ginga

Masamune gets some box of cakes from benkei,

Kenta and yuu gets a giant eagle doll from tsubasa

Kuro gives nari a strawberry bone chocolate box in which nari gives him a kiss

Ryuga gives yuriko a big L Drago doll and yuriko gives him a red sweater, she made them by herself

The others also get their presents, it was 12, they celebrate one more time and went to their own home

Ryuto managed to go home alone with kuro and nira

Ryuga and yuriko were holding their hands and went to their home

* * *

This is my short story, i'm just bored to write the long one today

But all i want to say is Merry Christmas to you all!

Ryuga: i hope santa will give me a new launcher

Yuriko: meh...i hope he will give me a teddy bear again..i got two last year

Kuro: i think he'll give me a big bone..

Ryuga, yuriko & me: seriously...


End file.
